1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airborne submunition member, having glide wing retainers which are displaced about the outside on the fuselage or body of the member, in which glide wings are extendable, and which are retracted into the glide wing retainers in the condition of transport.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An airborne submunition member of the type which is under consideration herein as described in the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 35 23 769. This airborne member possesses two pairs of glide wings; and in essence, glide wing retainers, which are diametrically displaced about the fuselage or body of the member. The glide wing retainers are attached or constructed on the outside of the fuselage. Hereby, the glide wing retainers and the glide wings do not necessitate any assembly or installation space in the interior of the fuselage of the submunition.
The airborne member is transported in a carrier which is designed to receive a plurality of such airborne members. When the airborne member possesses only two glide wing retainers; and in effect, glide wings, as is the instance in the configuration in German OS No. 35 23 769, then there is no difficulty in finding space for the glide wing retainers in the carrier. However, airborne submunition members possessing a plurality of glide wing retainers which are suitably displaced about the fuselage cannot be readily arranged within the presently available installation volume of the carrier.